


Venus

by sweetkitty



Category: GGAD, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkitty/pseuds/sweetkitty
Summary: 背景：ABO设定安娜和ad妈妈都没死，ad毕业的夏天出国玩耍了，然后遇到了并没去姑婆家的gg，两个人419并且聊的很愉快。ad并没有留下联系方式，也没说名字（别问原因，你约pao419会告诉人真名吗！）但ggxxoo的时候说了名字，并且说了接下来的行程。设定gg当时是心情不好离家出走，怕被爹妈找到于是分别之前给ad施了遗忘咒。后来gg越想越觉得ad真好啊，没得到ad很遗憾，于是ad就成了白月光了。这之后他俩没再见过了。设定遗忘咒不可逆转，并且有的巫师中咒之后会产生抗体，以后不会再中了。然后就是战败设定，不是决斗，就真的打仗，然后正方战败，ad被抓沦落风尘！不会有具体的路人和ad的描写，都是提及向。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Venus

1.  
“我知道相比于如今的情况，你宁愿选择阿兹卡班。”福利的声音在并不宽敞的车厢里响起，他的眼睛并没有看着他想要说话的人，而是望着窗外。  
  
平安夜的雪非常应景，这会让装点在街上的圣诞树更有气氛，但同时也会让穿着华丽礼服的夫人们皱起眉毛。福利看着她们一边举起一只带着丝绸长手套的手挡在头顶，一边用另外一只手提着裙角，快步走进礼堂，奔赴整个欧洲最奢华的晚宴。  
  
“这并不是我的初衷，”福利把视线从车窗转向坐在他身侧的人，“我希望你能接受审判，不管结果如何，至少那样是公平而人道的。”  
  
“但是你没有。”另外一个声音插了进来，比福利的声音要更加低沉，这让车厢里的气氛显得更加冰冷。  
  
英国魔法部的部长在这声否定之后深深的叹了气，“我没有，阿不思，我没有，我会为我的行为而忏悔，但我不会后悔，昆尼希点名要你，而这是我当时最好的机会……我只是个中立派，相比于立场明确的特拉弗斯我没有一点儿优势，更何况他还有可能直接指派圣徒来接管，就像法国和意大利，”福利停顿了一下，“昆尼希是德国的魔法部长，你也知道德国是他的大本营，这就让昆尼希能说的上话了……”  
  
阿不思没有说话，他的右手隔着羊皮手套转动着左手腕的银色手环。  
  
“你名声在外，阿不思，”福利继续说着，语气要比刚才缓和了一点，“我不知道昆尼希是怎么说的，但那之后的确有更多的人向我打听你，而大部分的人我根本无法拒绝，你知道，作为最后一个归顺的国家，我们的确是低人一等……”  
  
“是‘你’，部长先生，不是‘我们’，”阿不思停止了手上的动作，他抬起头，直视着福利的眼睛，“托你的福，我如今的名声可比从前传的更远，尽管是以另外一种方式。”  
  
一年前随着英国的反抗者战败，整个欧洲大陆尽数被格林德沃收入囊中。残存的反抗势力逃亡北美，阿不思本来也可以走的，但住在圣芒戈的安娜可不行，于是阿不思在霍格沃茨的办公室被带走。阿不思以为自己会接受审判，然后在阿兹卡班呆上几年，几十年或者永远，但被魔法部收押了一个月之后，他面对的不是人满为患的法庭，而是一间有着舒适床铺的华丽卧室，以及德国魔法部的部长昆尼希。阿不思曾经作为代表，和这位部长有过一次非常不愉快的和谈。阿不思记得昆尼希当时因为不知道该如何辩驳而胀成猪肝色的脸颊，而昆尼希本人当然同样记得，于是结果可想而知。  
  
在那之后阿不思被转移到伦敦郊外的一栋宅邸里，房主奎利维尔夫人曾经在魔法部工作过，但公职人员的收入显然满足不了她，野心勃勃的奎利维尔选择了另外一份工作，帮助那些和她一样心气不凡却是麻瓜出身又没什么门路的omega。奎利维尔并不干阴险而邪恶的勾当，她手下所有的omega都是自愿的，毕竟想要强迫一个巫师也的确不是一件容易的事。奎利维尔觉得自己是一个生意人，一个中间人，和那些在对角巷和翻倒巷开店的老板们没什么本质的区别，就像制杖人售卖魔杖，制袍人售卖长袍，图利的鸨母售卖自愿的娼妓，一切都是完美的组合。但阿不思打破了这份完美，显然易见，他不是自愿的。奎利维尔当然想要拒绝，她并不想干什么伤天害理的事，但她又怎么能拒绝福利部长呢，她的生意还有许多要仰赖这位大人物呢。于是她强迫自己接受福利给她的说辞，阿不思邓布利多是战争的囚犯，他赎罪的方式是成为国家的财产，就好像那些可以被借去别的国家展览的奇珍异宝，只要谈好条件，谁都可以得到。  
  
“你邀请我来参加一个如此不符合我身份的宴会，部长先生，可不是为了跟我解释你明明一年前就可以说的事吧。”阿不思把话题引向重点，他的眼睛在路灯的暗光下看起来要比平时深邃一些。  
  
“格林德沃今晚会来。”福利的回答同样干脆。  
  
阿不思轻轻笑了一声，他仰头看了看车厢的拱形圆顶，然后又重现看向福利，“你费了那么多劲儿开这个宴会，就是为了让我去和格林德沃上床？等一下，我听说格林德沃是个沉醉伟大事业的性冷淡啊，恐怕我完成不了这个任务，部长先生。”  
  
“他不会拒绝你，你有他想要的东西，”福利的语气肯定，“格林德沃并不是不和人上床，只是很少，红棕色的头发和蓝眼睛，你都有了。”  
  
“听起来这个恶魔还是个情种？既然如此，你怎么不早点行动？”阿不思讪笑着，完美，他想着，这下他不但是一个婊子，还是一个为人替身的婊子。  
  
“我需要时间摸清他的口味，阿不思，格林德沃不喜欢玻璃罩子里初开的鲜花，对他来说太过脆弱了，他也不喜欢别人捧到他面前的珍宝，野心勃勃的大人物，总是喜欢自己狩猎，富有挑战的猎物才能激起他的兴奋，”福利想向阿不思，露出一个势在必得又诡谲的笑容，“而我同样相信你也会和我一样愿意促成这桩买卖，毕竟，比起那些在床上侮辱你，践踏你的货色，格林德沃是那个更好的选择。”  
  
“你真的非常擅长这些，部长先生，洞察人心，玩弄政治和权利的游戏。“  
  
“正如你擅长研究魔法本身，“福利的声音听起来如此的真诚，”你是个厉害的巫师，阿不思，非常厉害，比我，比这间宴会厅里的大部分人都厉害，你看，哪怕你没了魔杖，我也得给你戴上这对手环，以防你哪天研究出什么不可收拾的无杖魔法，“福利叹着气，语气惋惜，”你选错了边，阿不思，也许你是可以和格林德沃一较高下的人，但战争总不是一两个人的事情，坐拥一整片欧洲大陆的人是不会和你决斗的，我真的替你感到可惜，如果你支持他，至少中立，也不会是现在这样，你本可以拥有更好的未来，成为霍格沃茨的校长，或者魔法部的部长，谁知道呢，但现在，这些都没了，连你的名誉也没了。“  
  
福利推开了马车车厢的门，踩进松软的雪里。他掏出怀表看了看，时间已经不早了，他可不能到的比格林德沃还晚。  
  
“我并不后悔，部长先生，哪怕是现在，我依然觉得更伟大的利益不该是建立在鲜血和骸骨之上的，“阿不思和福利一起走向宴会厅，脚下的新雪发出咯吱咯吱的声音，”我要感谢你的真诚，部长先生，至少你提醒我了，让我想起除了皮相和双腿间的那个器官，我还有别的成就，真是难得，毕竟令我忘记那些的也是你。“  
  
“我当然不会忘记，阿不思，“福利推开了宴会厅的大门，”你是魔法界难得的天才，无论是从前还是现在，都是那么竭力的为国家和世人谋求福利，如神一般。“  
  
阿不思并没有在意福利话语中略带讽刺的意味，也没有管那些投向他的不善目光，他把外罩的丝绒大衣脱下来递给了侍从，向福利眨着眼睛露出一个微笑，“现在，神要去拯救愚蠢的世人了。”  
  
  
2.  
格林德沃一如既往的迟到了，但这并不是什么坏事。如今的欧洲魔法界，无论是纯血的贵族世家，还是魔法分部的官员，他们看起来光鲜亮丽，位高权重，实则每一个人都过着如履薄冰的日子。格林德沃并不是一个随意妄为的暴君，只要你不惹到他，他那根样子奇怪的魔杖是不会无缘无故的指向你。但“不惹到”实在是一个难以界定的词汇，行动起来就更加难以执行，于是这些自诩为贵族的人，在格林德沃面前噤若寒蝉也就没什么大不了的了。  
  
格林德沃的迟到给了这些人更多轻松自如的交流时间，他们在推杯换盏间打探着对方的消息和国王的喜好，一秒钟也不肯浪费。场面和几百年前的麻瓜宫廷，也没什么太大的区别，有些东西，哪怕是再强大的魔法，也无法使之改变。  
  
福利从家养小精灵的托盘里拿过一杯雪莉酒，但他还没来得及尝一尝酒的香醇度是不是和它高昂的价格相匹配的时候，劳伦特夫人就站到了他的面前。  
  
“非常棒的宴会，福利部长，非常棒，”劳伦特的英语带着浓重的法语腔，听起来就和她身上穿的那件羽毛披肩一样怪异，“这一定是妖精酿的酒，“劳伦特瞥了一眼福利手中的酒杯，”这些东西，唯一的用处也就是弄一些享乐的玩意罢了，但不管怎么说，看的出来，英国魔法部的财政倒是挺乐观的。“  
  
福利忽略了劳伦特讽刺的语气，他挑了挑眉，语气无谓，“战争嘛，有得有失，由它产生的窟窿，总得从它身上找补回来，您说是不是？“  
  
劳伦特轻哼了一声，“即便如此，脸面总还是要的，这不干净的金子我可拿不出手。”  
  
“夫人，恕我直言，脸面可不会让法兰西的日子好过，再说，这么做也算是与人为善，您狠的下心把那些娇嫩的omega关进巴士底狱*，我可舍不得把他们关进阿兹卡班，德国和西班牙不也是这么做的吗，您怎么不去问问昆尼希部长？”  
  
面对福利自鸣得意的步步紧逼，劳伦特也不再端着架子了，她向前一步，压低声音，“至少他们可没带着一个婊子来参加宴会，”劳伦特几乎是在咬牙切齿了，“你这是在侮辱每一个人，福利，这是上层的宴会，不是你的妓院，”劳伦特鄙夷的瞥了一眼阿不思，以及正在和他说话的德国部长，“也不是所有人都愿意成为你的嫖客。”  
  
“他可不是什么普通的娼妓，夫人，他是阿不思邓布利多。“  
  
“我可不管他从前什么样，“劳伦特再次看向阿不思，眼神要更加鄙夷，”现在，他只是个下贱的娼妓，并且不该出现在这里。“  
  
“哦，夫人，您得注意注意言辞了，“福利的语气不屑又无奈，他已经厌倦了这场对话，并且对劳伦特更加厌烦了几分，”您这么气愤，我猜也不全是因为阿不思的身份冒犯了您，也许这么说有点儿自傲，但很显然，您是在嫉妒我，“福利凑近劳伦特的耳边，”毕竟，您送去的香根鸢尾*被拒绝了，而您同样明白，这枝英格兰的玫瑰会被他接受。“  
  
  
阿不思看着法国魔法部的前部长气呼呼的从福利身边大步走开，这位有些年纪的夫人一向和福利不太对付，太过刻板，目中无人，但总归给予了每一个法国籍的战犯公开而平等的庭审。单凭这一点，阿不思对她的印象就要好于眼前这位虚情假意，喋喋不休的德国部长了。阿不思当然知道昆尼希的目的，但昆尼希聒噪了好一会儿，从令人作呕的虚假溢美到没话找话的学术问题，就是不肯直抒胸臆。阿不思被他烦的不行，只想赶紧离开。但还没等阿不思找到合适的理由，昆尼希就自己闭了嘴。事实上，在场的所有人都像是被施了静音咒一样，瞬间就没了声息。  
  
姗姗来迟的格林德沃总算现了身，他的皮靴在大理石地砖上踏出冷硬而清晰的回声。阿不思原本是背对着门厅的，略微的转身之后，他才看到了格林德沃。格林德沃异色的瞳孔要比报纸和杂志上更加凌厉而具有攻击性，他的衣着讲究又不会太过夸张，他散发着令人想要退却的肃穆和冷傲，却又彬彬有礼的不会吓坏初见的人。  
  
这是阿不思第一次见到格林德沃本人，哪怕曾经被称之为救世之星，阿不思也没能和格林德沃见上一面。就像福利说的那样，手握众多信徒的格林德沃又怎么会在意报纸上的疯话，只有愚蠢的人才会相信他人推举给自己的敌人。格林德沃之所以成功，可不仅仅因为他魔法高超，他同样有着令人叹服的政治能力，他明白那个所谓能与他抗衡的人，甚至不需要他自己动手，那些随风而动的盟友就是摧毁他的利器，赞美可以变成诋毁，而英国的归顺让这些统统变成了现实。  
  
宴会在格林德沃短暂的致辞之后重新开始，但气氛显然要比刚才冷淡不少。这些大人物在格林德沃面前甚至连大气也不敢出，低声的私语让整个宴会显得有些尴尬又诡异。  
  
“阿不思，告诉福利你想要我，我会给你带去任何你想要的，“昆尼希将阿不思的一缕头发别到耳后，靠近他的耳边轻声说着，”我甚至可以带你到德国，这样你就可以摆脱福利了。“  
  
“你还是省省吧，部长先生，“阿不思已经懒得和昆尼希装模做样了，他的脸上写满了厌恶与不耐，”去德国？摆脱福利？如此直白又拙劣的偷换概念也就你说的出来了，毕竟当年在巴黎的和谈上你也是如此，“阿不思微微的叹气，而昆尼希显然已经被阿不思的直接呛的说不出话，”你已经出局了，因为你是个没信誉的人，就像你借走了格兰芬多的宝剑却在剑身留下划痕，借走拉文克劳的冠冕却弄丢了上面的钻石，福利对你的做法相当不满，当然，这也能理解，他不了解内情，如果你相信我，部长先生，你可以试试龙血，这东西已经有了十二种用途，谁知道它会不会有第十三种，“阿不思轻蔑的笑着，“说不定可以治好你的难言之隐。”  
  
意料之中的，阿不思看见昆尼希的脸色再一次憋成猪肝色，而这一次的颜色要比几年前那次更深一点儿。阿不思没给昆尼希什么反驳的机会，他像是远离一盆腐烂的鼻涕虫一样远离了昆尼希。事实上昆尼希也反驳不出什么了，他早已失语，只能目瞪口呆的看着阿不思离开，等他反应过来的时候，阿不思已经在另外一张桌子前喝掉了半杯威士忌。福利在昆尼希怒气冲冲的走向阿不思的半路上拦住了他，他可不能让昆尼希坏了他的计划，一切正如他所期望的那样，格林德沃已经走向阿不思了。  
  
  
“你来晚了，格林德沃先生。”阿不思并没有看向格林德沃，他的眼睛注视着杯子里的酒，少量的小气泡从底部升腾起来。  
  
这并不是一个惯常的打招呼的方式，对于普通人的初见来说如此，对于格林德沃这个位置的人来说，就更少见了。格林德沃并没有生气，这句话听起来的确有一点儿无理，但更像是情人间旖旎的抱怨，这对于听惯了溢美之词的格林德沃来说的确新鲜又赋予挑战。  
  
“我在任何我想来的时间来，没人能说什么，就算你站在我的对立面，但就如今而言，你也不能。”格林德沃看着阿不思的头发，近看之下的颜色要更红一些，而这令格林德沃感到满意。  
  
“我不是在说这个，先生，”阿不思转身面向格林德沃，他的手臂和胳膊肘搭在台面上，将他左边的肩膀微微撑起，显露出明显的锁骨线条，“我是在说你来找我的时间，晚了一会儿。”  
  
“你怎么知道我会过来？“格林德沃看向阿不思的眼睛，如此透亮又清澈的蓝色，像是夏日里被阳光照射的湖面。格林德沃看着阿不思微微上扬的眼尾和唇角，他看的出来，眼前这个omega知道自己样貌出众，更知道如何使用。  
  
不可否认，格林德沃在踏进这间宴会厅的时候就被那头红褐色的头发吸引了视线，而当头发的主人转身之后，那双眼睛又恰好蓝的深邃。格林德沃几乎瞬间就明白了，这是来自英国的礼物，像这样的礼物他已经收过太多，并不值得稀奇。但很快，格林德沃认出了阿不思，尽管他和曾经出现在报纸上的照片有了不小的差别，但格林德沃还是认出了他。不得不说，福利的确在研究他的兴趣上下足了功夫，一个曾经的宿敌，一朵在花茎的尖刺上萃了毒的玫瑰，每一片鲜红的花瓣都沾着名为诱惑的露珠。  
  
“福利说你偏爱红发蓝眼，显而易见，我都有了。”阿不思冲格林德沃眨了眨眼，他轻轻的笑着，听起来却像是自嘲，又带着些微的哀伤。  
  
“你倒是很坦诚。”格林德沃体会到久违的舒适感，这不是一场阿谀，也不是一个命令，更不是一个演讲，这种平等对话间的舒适感令格林德沃感到愉悦。  
  
“为什么不？”阿不思反问着，“我有一百个理由恨福利，为什么要替他隐瞒。”  
  
“你看起来可不像是活在愤恨中。”  
  
“哦，”阿不思感叹着，像是听到了这世界上最愚蠢的提问，“活在愤恨中该是什么样？每天流泪咒骂，直到把自己逼疯？这个世界重新洗了牌，每个人都有新的位置，你是国王，而我是娼妓，我确实痛恨我的新身份，但我又能做什么呢，我只能先暂时的接受它，”阿不思把右手搭在格林德沃的肩膀上，他的嘴唇贴着格林德沃的耳廓，“然后在找机会操翻它。”  
  
阿不思的气息让格林德沃感到战栗，挑动着他的神经。他感觉到阿不思情绪的变化，无奈，悲伤，隐忍以及不甘的野心，没有逢迎，也没有畏惧。格林德沃因此感到激动而兴奋，那些胡言乱语的报纸总算说对了一件事，阿不思的确有和他较量的潜质，但他同样也感到惋惜，如果阿不思不是站在了他的对立面，也许他是最适合站在他身边的omega，甚至比他的小凤凰还要合适。  
  
“你痛恨福利，痛恨你的身份，那你是否也痛恨我，毕竟，是我造成了这一切。”格林德沃顺势搂住了阿不思的腰。  
  
“当然，”阿不思的呼吸再次吹拂在格林德沃的耳边，“我恨不得立刻和你决斗，好让你为这一切付出代价。”阿不思的手指从格林德沃的肩膀一路滑落，擦过他丝质的西装和皮质的腰带，在他的小腹处向内按压了一下。  
  
这简直是再直白不过的暗示了，格林德沃抓住阿不思的手腕，“我接受你的决斗，现在。”格林德沃毫不怀疑福利准备好了一切，他甚至已经想象起这枝玫瑰真正绽放的样子了，但阿不思却猝不及防的推开了他。  
  
“我不会在这里和你上床，“阿不思的脱离了格林德沃的怀抱，他的声音笃定而颐指气使，就好像他才是那个站在巅峰发号施令的人，“你想要我，就得让我住在纽蒙迦德，昆尼希说的不错，我的确该离开这里了，”阿不思笑了起来，浅浅的笑容带起了他的酒窝，他伸手揽过格林德沃的脖颈，声音重新变得柔和，“带我走，我绝对不会让你失望。”  
  
3.  
纽蒙迦德是格林德沃的堡垒，这座修建在奥地利群山间的城堡，只有少数核心圈的圣徒才被允许自由来去，大部分的圣徒连它的样子也不甚清楚，更不用说将床伴带回来了。对于那些来自各国魔法部的礼物，格林德沃并不拒绝，他们的外表的确有他喜欢的样子，内里却大多索然无味，像是一道只有摆盘精致的菜肴，浅尝之后便不会再享用第二次。偶尔有那么一两个识趣的，格林德沃也不会带走他们，毕竟他可以在欧洲境内随意的幻影移形。但即使是这一两个识趣的，也不会持续太久，识破人心的伪装对于格林德沃来说易如反掌，而厌倦伪装也不会花费太久。  
但格林德沃答应了阿不思的要求。在他柔声说出“带我走”之后，格林德沃亲吻了他的嘴唇，清新又甜美的玫瑰味浅淡的萦绕在格林德沃的鼻息间，让他想起夏日的阳光和微风，他的小凤凰似乎也有一点儿这种味道，在他羊皮纸味道的信息素的潜藏之下。格林德沃在一吻之后答应了阿不思的要求，他无法拒绝那双燃着火焰的闪亮眼睛，这枝被人从高山峻岭上粗暴摘下来的玫瑰，哪怕栽到了贫瘠的土壤里，也依然保留着热辣而灼人的温度。  
阿不思坐在魔法部走廊的长椅上，他的手环上有限制出境的魔咒，再去往奥地利之前，需要来魔法部解除限制。格林德沃似乎很忙，哪怕是圣诞节的当天，也依然有早已安排的日程。但他依然对阿不思表现出了足够的重视，因为他派来接阿布思并且处理相关事务的是罗齐尔小姐。  
阿布思看着手里那颗蜂蜜柠檬糖，想起福利刚才并不太好的脸色。这能够被理解，毕竟事情超出了他的想象，他从没想过格林德沃会带走阿不思，这就意味着他无法完全的掌控阿不思了。但福利也没有太过担心或是生气，至少阿不思的家人还在，就算他去了纽蒙迦德，也做不出什么危害自己的事，而且从另一方面来讲，阿不思也许可以带来更多的信息和更多的好处。于是福利给了阿不思一颗柠檬糖，糖纸上的单词可以被随意的修改，是一个隐秘而实用的通讯工具，哪怕是格林德沃，恐怕也不会发现一张糖纸的秘密。更何况福利还在上面施加了更为复杂的咒语，糖纸上的单词只会在阿不思的触摸下才会改变或是被修改。  
格林德沃在卧室的门口闻到了从内部飘出来的，略显甜腻的糕点味，这令他微微皱起了眉毛。作为一个德国人，格林德沃的血液中带着这个民族由来已久的严律和刻板，他从不在餐厅以外的地方吃任何东西，哪怕是一片饼干也没有过，所以，从卧室里飘出来的食物的味道理所当然的令他感到冒犯而厌烦。  
但是当格林德沃推开门之后，这种感觉却消失了一大半，虽然他依然对那个放在他枕头边的银质托盘里的茶壶茶杯和各种各样的点心感到不满，“难道家养小精灵没告诉你我不喜欢在卧室里吃东西吗？”格林德沃简直不敢相信自己对阿不思说的第一句话是这个，而不是他所想象的，带着情色和缱绻的，“让我看看你是如何证明自己不会令我失望的。”  
“说了。”阿不思语气淡然。他穿着一件黑色的衬衫，长度看起来应该是那种能够将将遮住那令人赞叹的臀部的，所以当阿不思盘腿坐在床上的时候，他的两条腿就全部都露在了外面。再加上他敞开领口下的诱人锁骨和半干的头发，构成了令格林德沃消气的原因。当然，格林德沃也不是能够将所有的部位都一览无余，一本不算薄的书摊开在阿不思的腿间，遮住了大片的皮肤，而他的眼睛自始至终也没有离开书页。  
“那她有没有再告诉你，我曾经因为一个omega在床上洒了一滴咖啡，当然，不是这张，而直接把他送走了。”格林德沃走到床边的扶手椅上坐下来，他看到阿不思在看一本关于炼金术的书。  
“也说了，”阿不思总算合上了书，他的语气里透着理所当然，丝毫不在意格林德沃带着威胁的质问，“那又怎么样，”阿不思的语气变得缓慢，这让他的英腔更为明显，“你是不会在操我之前把我送走的。”  
格林德沃的眼睛眯了眯，他看人一向很准，这个对他既不惧怕也不谄媚的反抗者，用每一个细胞诉说着挑逗和引诱。格林德沃在椅子上换了一个姿势，他的眼睛直直的看着阿不思，像是狩猎者瞄准猎物，他坐在那，等待着阿不思过来取悦他。  
阿不思并没有过去，但他的确取悦了格林德沃，用一种一般的omega不太会用的方法，他拆开了一支冰淇淋。格林德沃看着阿不思一点一点舔食着那支看起来像是柠檬味的冰淇凌，他的舌尖卷起即将滴落的奶霜，他的舌苔扫过模具印出的棱角，他的脸颊因为整个的吮吸而略微的凹陷。  
“过来。”格林德沃压着声音，冰冷的甜食加热了他的血液。  
阿不思终于做了一件普通omega会做的事，他从床上爬起来，随手扔掉还没有吃完的冰淇凌，温柔而顺服的跪在了格林德沃的腿间。  
格林德沃从阿不思细软的发丝间抚至他的脸颊，他颚骨的线条是如此的完美，才能让他的下巴看起来凌厉又圆润，他向上看去的眼睛是如此的水润又清澈，干净的像是未经世事的少年。但他又不是完美的，格林德沃的手指抚过阿不思脸颊上的痣，很明显，却不是什么败笔，这样的不完美只会让他变的特殊，成为他独特的，惑人的标记，就像维纳斯的断臂。  
但格林德沃很快遏止了自己的想象，阿不思不是什么未经世事的少年，甚至连经验丰富的从业者也很少能够做到这样。没有燎原的星火，也没有借势的东风，这是一蹴而就能焚烧一切的凶猛野火。  
格林德沃闭着眼睛发出谓叹，尽管这有一点儿尴尬，但格林德沃知道自己坚持不了太久。阿不思在解开他的腰带之后先是微眯着眼睛，用脸颊轻轻的蹭了蹭他硬挺的器官，如同主人爱抚宠物，然后没有一点儿过渡的，直接把他含进了喉咙里。而这之后的每一下，阿不思都会让格林德沃的阴茎深深的捅进他的喉咙间，深到就算是格林德沃按着他的头，也不会再有所进益了。  
这当然不是全部，格林德沃并不怎么在阿不思的口腔里抽动，他在表面的风平浪静之下感受着波涛汹涌的刺激。阿不思的舌头贴着格林德沃的柱身卷缩着吸允，带动着喉咙的抖动和挤压，一下一下的摩擦着格林德沃的顶端。  
格林德沃从没感受过这个，异物入侵所带来的反胃感和呕吐欲是生理反应，几乎没什么人能够抵挡。但阿不思显然不属于大多数人，他不但战胜了生理上的排异反应，还能让喉咙代替舌头，慷慨的给予销人魂魄的体验。  
格林德沃在阿不思的喉咙里射精的时候想到，如果不是天赋异禀，那他一定有过并不太愉快的经历。  
阿不思几乎没有什么缓和期，他用食指抹掉下巴上的浊液，再用舌尖舔掉之后在格林德沃的唇角落下一个轻吻，“我说过，不会让你失望的。”  
格林德沃平躺在他的床垫上，他不在意那上面撒了饼干渣，也不在意化掉的冰淇淋和甜腻的糖浆弄脏了他的地毯，现在，他只想看这枝玫瑰绽放到颓靡。  
阿不思跨坐在格林德沃的腰间，他的左手轻抵着格林德沃的小腹，右手则握着他炽热，挺立又粗硬的肉刃，微微的抬起身体，一点一点把它吞入穴道之中。  
这对于格林德沃来说并不寻常，搅弄风云变幻的大人物们，一贯喜欢作为掌控者，无论是在哪里。格林德沃当然也不例外，但现在，他愿意把主动权交给阿不思，毕竟，他找不出理由来拒绝那从上看下来的，带着欲望和沉醉的蓝眼睛。  
阿不思穴道内的软肉十分柔韧，带着恰到好处的紧致，仅仅是挺入，也舒适的令人咋舌。短暂的适应之后阿不思的动作变得快速而火热，他的腰肢挺立着，双手向后撑在格林德沃的大腿根处，肉体拍击的声音逐渐响亮起来。  
格林德沃一边研磨揉搓着阿不思的乳尖，一边感受着包裹着他的内壁瑟缩的绞紧着他的阴茎。阿不思的动作猛烈的像是在自虐，他每一次都会让格林德沃顶端撞到他生殖腔入口的软肉上。那一片浅薄的嫩肉在内壁的吸合收缩间被带动起来，绞覆上龟头，再哆嗦着收回去。那些在抽插间被挤出的滑腻液体带着阿不思逐渐浓烈起来的信息素的味道。在清冷又甜美的玫瑰味道之下，还有木植略显厚重的气味，有点儿像是羊皮纸，但格林德沃知道那是白檀的味道。  
格林德沃看着阿不思的表情笼罩着情欲的迷雾，听着他并不连续，却足够深重的喘息和叫喊。他看起来是如此的享受，就好像这真的能使他登顶极乐一般，投入又痴迷。  
格林德沃搂着阿不思的腰身，保持着插入的姿势转了个身，将阿不思放在床垫上。然后格林德沃把阿不思的双腿分得更开。只一个凶猛的挺身，掠夺者就达到了他的目的，阿不思生殖腔里的温度热得让他呼吸一窒。  
“我会标记你……在你发情期的时候。”格林德沃在强硬又蛮横的撞击间喘着气，他没有在阿不思的生殖腔内感受到标记，而这令他无比满意。  
“我的荣幸……国王陛下……”阿不思的声音有些破碎，但格林德沃还是在他的尾音里听出了轻蔑。他用最恭敬的言辞，表达着不屑一顾的态度，就像他不肯老老实实的被压在格林德沃的身下，任由alpha予取予求一样，阿不思从来都不是任凭摆布的布偶娃娃。  
格林德沃并不在意阿不思的态度，他早已想过这样的答案，他看的非常明白，这枝玫瑰如论如何也不会收敛他的锋芒。但格林德沃并不介意，相反的，他怀念这样的感觉，鲜活而生动，平等而无所顾忌，是真正的身体交融，精神碰撞，是真正的做爱。  
  
  
4.  
格林德沃的等级观念存在于巫师与麻瓜之间，而不在alpha与omega之间。他接受那些作为礼物被送来的omega，却并不标记他们；他不在意他们在他看不见的地方零落成泥，却也不会诋毁他们作为少数闪耀者的人格；他和他们做爱，却不会在只有利益的联系下形成遗留终生的连结。这是格林德沃对于omega的一贯态度，他遵循着，直到他标记了阿不思。  
  
如果说格林德沃是打破了他的常规，似乎也有点儿不太对。阿不思的情况和从前有些不一样，格林德沃的确喜欢阿不思，几乎仅次于他的凤凰，而这就超出了只有利益的联系。  
  
格林德沃想要阿不思成为他第一且唯一的omega，又或者是唯二的，如果他还能找的到他的小凤凰。但格林德沃觉得还是前一种情况的可能性更大，毕竟他甚至没有在找他的小凤凰。这只曾经只是旅行途中增味剂的小凤凰，却在积年的时光中逐渐鲜活起来，他活在格林德沃的记忆与脑海中，真实又迷幻。  
  
十六岁的格林德沃在和小凤凰对饮完第一杯酒的时候就知道他们十分契合，而那之后的几天相处也确实印证了他的想法，他的小凤凰甚至在当时看起来像是天方夜谭的构想里添加了他沿用至今的标语。但少年人总是不太懂得珍惜，又或者在巴黎迷醉的夏风里他们都只是把对方当成了旅行途中值得回味的亮点。始于夏季，终于夏季，像是一张照片，却不是一本有着完整故事的小说。格林德沃甚至给他的小凤凰留了一个遗忘咒作为分别礼物，但谁也没办法诟病十六岁的少年因为想要讨好美人而轻举妄动，格林德沃在高潮的时候说出了自己的名字和计划，而他当时却并不想被父母找到。  
  
这是一段足够美好的回忆，却在格林德沃事业发展起来时成为遗憾。他有了拥趸，有了信徒，却再也没遇到和他灵魂相契之人，于是他怀念起那年夏天的小凤凰，却发现他除了那个红发少年说出的“凤凰“之外，他连他的名字也不知道。格林德沃的确认真的找了他几年，并且时常想象他们在一起发展更伟大的利益该是多么美好，但随着年岁渐长，格林德沃察觉出了不对。在积年的遗憾与想象中，那年夏天的小凤凰成为了一个符号，一个标记，一个求而不得的珍宝，一个过于完美的畅想。于是格林德沃停止了寻找，他甚至不确定他如今脑海里的小凤凰，到底是真实如此，还是来自他太过美化的想象。说到底格林德沃也并没有和他接触太久，他甚至不知道他到底是个什么样的人，他的性格如何，爱好如何，家庭又如何，也许当年的少年已经被生活的琐碎磨平，成为魔杖里只会发出家务魔咒的omega。  
  
再后来格林德沃甚至不再记得小凤凰的长相，他只记得他的红发蓝眼，像是圣光中身影模糊的神祗，太过美好，太过梦幻，无法存在于现实之中。而格林德沃并不是沉湎于幻想的人，于是他标记了阿不思，他喜欢阿不思的性格，他的头脑，他的美貌，更重要的是，他存在于现实，又带着梦境的余温。  
  
标记之后格林德沃和阿不思身体上的契合度更高了些。一向沉迷事业又严于律己的格林德沃对和阿不思做爱这事产生了可以被称之为沉迷的情绪。他们在纽蒙迦德的任何一个地方做爱，卧室的床铺，书房的桌子，餐厅的橱柜，大厅的落地窗以及会议室的长桌。而阿不思的表现总是能令人耳目一新，他身上的热烈奔放和清冷悠远像是被精确的称量过，从而达到某种类似于黄金比例的完美融合。他的味道馥郁深沉，既不会太过清淡，也不会太过甜腻，他的身体柔韧丰腴，既不会太过僵硬，也不会太过绵软，一切都是那么的正好。又或许正好也不足以形容，阿不思总是会做的比正好更好一点儿，他会在格林德沃想要拥抱他之前张开双臂，想要亲吻他之前贴上双唇，想要占有他之前吞入器官，哪怕是最好的摄神取念者，也不过如此了。  
  
身体的契合只是开始，更令人愉悦的是思想上的交流。那些被格林德沃搁置在书架上的炼金术典籍，变形术手记和魔药配方被重新翻开，他有些潦草的笔记被用不同颜色的墨水做出了修改，而这些修改在与格林德沃交流之后，大部分得到了证实。偌大的纽蒙迦德显得不再冰冷，它的壁炉被点燃，弥漫着茶叶和点心的味道，烟火气在这些改变中流转起来。  
  
多年来，格林德沃头一次有几个月都没有想起，或者说想象他的小凤凰，毕竟，当现实足够美好，又有哪个智者会沉迷梦境。格林德沃偶尔会拿出一点儿关于政治，或者统治的事来问阿不思，而阿不思给出的答案虽然有些过于温和，但格林德沃也承认，有的时候，阿不思的想法的确要比自己更为妥帖。像是一件贴心的护甲，表面上看不出来，却会在关键时刻救人性命，而利剑只有与它组合，也才能做到所向披靡。格林德沃有的时候会想，如果阿不思不是反对者，不是英国送来的战俘娼妓，如果他能够支持自己，甚至不用支持，如果他只是一个中立者，格林德沃都会在他的左手戴上戒指。  
  
作为欧洲魔法界的统治者，格林德沃当然有一大堆事要烦心。欧洲境内的反抗者一直层出不穷，虽然都是不成气候的小分支，但总归是令人心烦。除此之外还有永远不会结束的外交，北美的态度一直不乐观，亚洲也还在观望，但南非那边还算可以。而阿不思同样也并不轻松，他摆脱不了来自祖国的桎梏。他在纽蒙迦德半年之后，福利在信件中言及阿莉安娜和坎德拉，于是阿不思不得不安排了一次伦敦的行程。  
  
阿不思在福利的办公室里等了半个小时，部长先生才面色不善的推开了门。也许不只是面色不善，阿不思发现福利瘦了一些，看起来也憔悴了不少。  
  
“格林德沃把你的脑子操坏了？看看你这半年都干了些什么！”福利坐到桌子后面的转椅上，言辞激烈又直接，抛却了所有的伪装。  
  
“也许，”阿不思显得毫不在意，他一早知道福利不会有什么好气，“你知道，格林德沃的确是那个更好的选择，或者说，完美的选择。”  
  
“我知道他标记了你，但你依然属于英国，”福利的双臂撑在桌子上，目光愤怒而又凶狠的看向阿不思，“看看你这半年为你的祖国做了些什么，什么也没有！你在那张糖纸上写过一个完整的句子吗？除了‘知道了’就是‘再等等’。”  
  
“我是在救你，部长先生，”阿不思依然不为所动，他垂着眼睛看着手腕上的银环，语气显得有些无奈，“格林德沃阴晴不定，你距离他越近，就越有可能丧命。”  
  
“我知道你有张厉害的嘴，邓布利多，各种意义上的，”福利恶狠狠的看着阿不思，发出一声短促尖锐，又讥讽轻视的笑，“我不想和你多说什么，也不想和你深究之前的事，”福利停顿了一下，调整到一个稍显冷静，又居高临下的命令语气，“格林德沃和南非那边新达成了什么协议，据我所知他会派一些地位可观的圣徒过去，这就意味着欧洲这边会空出相应的位置，你帮我拿到一个。”  
  
“我得再次提醒你，部长先生，高层的圣徒可不是坐在办公室里玩一玩权力的游戏这么简单。”阿不思皱起眉毛，福利不达目的誓不罢休的态度让阿不思感到厌烦。  
  
“你得听我的命令！”福利的嗓音拉高，他站起来，冲阿不思愤怒的嘶吼着，“我是英国的魔法部长，你，必须得听我的！”  
  
阿不思冷漠又尖锐的向上瞥了一眼福利，然后他低下头，再次看着他的手环，“你什么也不是，只不过是个拉皮条的。”  
  
阿不思淡然的语气如同当头一棒，将福利的怒火敲出哔哩啪啦的四射火星，“你怎么敢这么和我说话？”福利的语气比刚才更加激动，他的眼睛漫上了略显狰狞的血丝。尽管福利知道那些所谓的贵族同僚是怎么在背后说他的，但从没有一个人敢当着他的面说出来，“你这个肮脏又下贱的婊子，”福利冷哼一声，拽着阿不思散落在肩膀的头发，迫使他看向自己，“你应该感激我，知道吗，要不是我，你的傻子妹妹和疯子母亲早就死了，你也不算算，单是圣芒戈的费用，我就在她们身上花了多少。”  
  
“那不是你的钱，那是我的，卖身钱，”阿不思的眼睛几乎可以喷出火焰，安娜和母亲让他不再镇定，但阿不思依然闭着眼睛沉了沉气，“你让她们活着，不过是为了威胁我，你知道，一旦她们死去，你就再也没有办法控制我了，就像刚出炉的点心，美味却烫手，让人陷入两难，你无法真的对她们下手。”  
  
福利松开了手，一面当着阿不思的面拿出西装口袋里的手帕使劲的擦着，一面恶狠狠的看着他。的确，阿不思的家人是他无法出手的王牌，效用强大，却容易将一切搅进死局。但是现在，他也考虑不了那么多了，“你猜怎么着，我会先杀掉你的母亲，然后再大发慈悲的给你一个救你妹妹的机会。”  
  
“如果你敢动我妈妈一根头发，我保证你会立刻随她而去。”阿不思从椅子上站起来，他逼近福利，怒火几乎可以涅槃一只凤凰，他感觉的出来，福利没有在说谎。  
  
“你不能这么做，”福利下意识的往后退了两步，“如果我死了，你妹妹也活不了，记得吗，我们当着你的面喝下了魔药，而只有我喝了解药。”福利把手帕扔到地上，露出一个势在必得的笑容，“所以，阿不思，我劝你还是好好听话，然后有所行动。”  
  
被丢在地上的手帕由边角开始被焚烧成灰，阿不思的手环在闪过一圈并不太耀眼的光之后又重新恢复平静。阿不思离开魔法部的时候早已平复了气息，他甚至可以向路过的人微笑着示意，但他的眼睛却依然深沉晦暗，裹挟着风暴，预示着山雨。  
  
阿不思原本是想再过一段时间的，稳妥一点总没有坏处，但福利的步步紧逼让他不得不现在就开始计划。他的确会有所行动，但不是福利所希望的那样，而这是福利必须承担的后果，毕竟他忘记了一件关键的事，阿不思这半年当然不是什么也没有做，相反的，他做了那件最为重要的事，用尽了最后所能付出的全部筹码，成功的让格林德沃倾心于他。  
  
  
5.  
格林德沃回来的并不晚，正是晚饭的时间，但他却没在餐厅看到阿不思，而书房同样也没有他的身影。格林德沃询问了家养小精灵，最终在卧室的床铺上看到了包裹在被羽间的阿不思。  
“你不舒服？”格林德沃坐到了床沿上，动作温柔的将阿不思散落的头发拨到一边，然后轻抚着他的脸颊和额头。  
格林德沃的动作很轻，从开门到脚步，但阿不思还是在卧室的门被推开的时候醒来。他翻了个身，看着格林德沃一步步靠近自己，蓝色的眼睛在昏暗烛火的映衬下中闪着明灭的光。  
“没什么。”阿不思微眯着眼睛轻蹭着格林德沃的手掌，他的声音有些沙哑，带着睡意的慵懒，像一只品种名贵的猫。  
格林德沃将手指从阿不思的脸颊抚至脖颈，最终沿着锁骨来回的描摹着。那里的触感和温度令他感到舒适，却依然无法阻止他微微皱起的眉毛。格林德沃知道阿不思去了伦敦，也知道他阴郁寡欢的原因。格林德沃一向不喜欢欧洲魔法部那些道貌岸然的政客，这半年来他只给予了福利参与圣徒会议的资格，实在算不上什么实质的好处。而阿不思在这呆了半年，显然，福利觉得他是该要点儿更好的东西了。  
“别担心，”格林德沃从床上站起来，他挥动魔杖点亮了更多的蜡烛，“你不用管福利，我会让文达去警告他。”格林德沃的语气烦躁，他实在厌恶贪心不足的部下。  
“这次不一样，”阿不思坐起来，倚靠在床头的软垫上。他的叹息声是如此的明显，透露着伤怀的无可奈何，“他提及了我的妈妈和妹妹。”  
格林德沃抱着胳膊站在床边，他的眉毛皱得更深了些，几乎是下意识的开口，“你该知道，如果我这次答应了他，还会有下一次。”  
阿不思得到了他想要的答案，尽管他的表情依然悲伤焦躁又无奈，但他的心里却可以略略的舒上一口气。格林德沃的回答是一张通行证，意味着他可以将这场谈话引入更深的层次。格林德沃在盘算着长远，而非杀鸡取卵的一时之快，这印证了阿不思的成功，他的确和从前那些omega不同，在格林德沃的心中占据着一定的位置。  
阿不思知道福利的讨要也不是异想天开，意大利的部长曾经因为他送来的omega得到格林德沃的青睐而受到提拔，虽然并不是什么核心位置，但毕竟面子上好看。阿不思同样知道格林德沃并不喜欢欧洲魔法部的官员们，他给予意大利魔法部长荣耀，就像是在付钱，而被送来的omega不过是交易中的物件。格林德沃在想要拥有他的时候抵押权力，又在厌倦之后将他退回。得而复失的部长先生虽然会在心里埋怨格林德沃，但他全部的怒火，也只能发泄在那可怜的omega身上。这一切格林德沃都是知道的，他当然知道被他厌倦的omega会有什么下场，但他并不在乎，娇嫩的花朵只在他路过的时候绽放就足够了。但阿不思显然是不一样的，格林德沃不想用暂时的权力敷衍福利，他在思考长久的未来，他并不想把阿不思还回去。  
“你知道我有多恨福利，”阿不思吸了吸鼻子，他的眼眼含着一点水，看起来可怜兮兮的，“但这是他给我的最后期限了，”阿不思抬起眼睛看着格林德沃，目光里带着哀求又充满坚定，“我不能看着我的家人死去，格林德沃先生，你得给他一点儿好处。”  
“从没有人给我下过命令，阿不思，从未。”格林德沃的表情沉下来，带着令人胆寒的严肃，冰冷的火焰在他身上升腾起来。  
格林德沃的确因为阿不思的话而愤怒，却并不是因为冒犯，而是因为阿不思称呼他为格林德沃先生，而非平日里的盖勒特。但这当然不仅仅是一个称谓的问题，它牵扯着太多，像是盘根错节却只在地上展露一寸的树木。格林德沃相信如果阿不思是孑然一身，无论如何也不会落到这种地步，他的家人是福利捆绑在他身上的丝线，在追逐权力的舞台上，迫使他成为了提线的木偶。格林德沃不是不知道福利给阿不思送来的问候信的真实意义，但他一直忽略着，忽略着阿不思的身份，就好像阿不思住在这，真的是因为他们彼此相爱一样。  
栽种这枝玫瑰的土壤贫瘠而爬满蛆虫，每每想到这个，格林德沃都会涌起一种奇妙的不快感，甚至能够让他心烦意乱到不得不停下当时的工作。格林德沃清楚如果他想要真正的拥有他，那他一定得做点什么。但他始终没有行动，他用一直以来的理由安慰着自己，花嘛，只要一时好看也就够了，何必在意那些看不见的污秽，于是被圣徒们奉若神明的格林德沃也就像任何一个普通人一样，忽略着，避免着，那些引起他不安而烦躁的问题，就好像拖一拖，问题就会自己解决一样。  
“我不是在命令你，我是在诉说事实，”阿不思垂着眼睛，落寞又嘲讽的笑着，“不得不承认，福利的话也不是全无道理，你收下了我，格林德沃，却并没有付钱，“阿不思抬起头，直视着格林德沃，目光锐利又透彻，”福利不满你的白嫖行径，但他又能怎么办呢，只能一而再再而三的找我的麻烦而已，就好像是因为我的服务不周，你才没有表示一样。”  
格林德沃因为阿不思的话而愣住了一瞬，从没有人敢把话说的如此直白，而这犀利的话语像是一支利箭，直戳格林德沃的心窝，又像是一股无形而又强大的力量，掀翻了表面铺平的土壤，翻开内里的污秽和蛆虫，直直的怼到格林德沃的面前，让他不得不面对着他一直忽略的问题。  
“你怎么敢！“格林德沃捏着阿不思的下颚骨，他的的声音低沉嘶哑，压抑着积蓄的怒火，脸颊和眼睛开始泛红，”我是圣徒的领导者，是欧洲魔法界的统治者，但我不是福利的嫖客。“  
“但我的确是他的娼妓，”阿不思感觉到格林德沃指间的力量，他的颚骨被捏的很疼，但他依然没有丝毫的退缩与恐惧。他直视着格林德沃的眼睛，继续用条理清晰的言辞鞭笞着格林德沃的内心，”我可以属于你，也可以属于任何人，只要出价合理。”  
格林德沃甩开阿不思脸颊，看着他因为自己施加的力度而倒在枕头上。格林德沃的确被彻底的激怒了，但他并没有丧失理智。一直被忽略的问题当然不会自己消失，它只会越积越多，最终爆发。格林德沃在爆发中看到了问题的本质，或者说他一直是知道这个本质的，只不过这最终的爆发让他不得不直面这个他并不愿面对的本质。  
那种令格林德沃坐立不安，心烦意乱的不快感其实并不罕见，名为嫉妒的情愫深植于每一个人的内心，面对他人拥有而你却求而不得的东西时，它就会冒出来，包裹心脏，蔓上大脑，叫嚣着夺取。格林德沃嫉妒福利，嫉妒每一个曾经拥有过阿不思的人，嫉妒的几乎要发疯。作为一个合格的政治家，格林德沃当然知道水至清则无鱼的道理，他厌恶官僚主义，却并没有下手整治，但是现在，逼人至深的嫉妒让他无法再坐视不理，他要清理水中的污泥，他要铲除土中的蛆虫，他要真正的拥有这枝玫瑰。  
“你给我听着，“格林德沃跨上床铺，他把阿不思压制在身下，掰过他的下巴，凶狠的以亲吻的方式撕咬着他的嘴唇，”你早就不是什么娼妓了，从我标记你的那一刻开始，你就只是我的omega，懂吗，你只属于我……“格林德沃恶狠狠的宣言戛然而止，白檀玫瑰的味道像是炸裂开来一般汹涌的将他包围，浓郁的几乎令格林德沃感到头晕。  
“你用了催化剂。“当愤怒趋于峰值，大脑反而可以平静下来，格林德沃的语气肯定，他知道阿不思的发情期还有一段时间，提前这么多，只能是魔药的作用。  
“我会给你我的全部，但你得救我的家人。“阿不思的声音变得急促，他的每一口呼吸里都带着急剧升温的灼热。  
用过催化魔药的发情期要比自然而来的发情期猛烈太多，但阿不思觉得这是值得的付出。他不屑于玩弄政治与权术，但不代表他不懂人心。阿不思早就看出格林德沃也只不过是一个凡人，他的确不同凡响，但他不是神明，这就意味他拥有着每一个普通人都拥有的情绪，抵触着每一个普通人都抵触的问题。只要适时的推波助澜，情愫可以化为阶梯，问题可以成为武器，让他可以一点一点的拿回那些失去的东西。  
“不，“格林德沃轻笑着，甩开阿不思攀附在他身上的双手，”我不会接受这个样子的你，“格林德沃翻身下了床，他站在床边，附身捧起阿不思已经被情欲熏染成绯色的脸颊，然后用拇指轻轻的摩挲着他的皮肤，”我不能接受你因为别的人，别的事而奉献自己，亲爱的，你为我发情，只能是自然的，发自内心的，“格林德沃蓦然的收回自己的双手，大步走向门口，”所以，你只能自己忍过这次发情期了。“  
这和阿不思想的不太一样，在他的计划里，这最后一步应该是格林德沃因为无法忍受的愤怒和嫉妒而把他狠狠的操到神志不清。但这一步的变故实在算不上什么，格林德沃的态度和言语已经在阿不思这一页的计划里敲上了通过的戳，阿不思不需要担心他是不是会真的对福利下手，这毋庸置疑，他所要担心的，是如何熬过这一个没有alpha的发情期。  
阿不思几乎是在格林德沃锁上房门的瞬间就冲到了浴室里，他能感觉到自己的身体在急速的升温，皮肤变得敏感，内里变得瘙痒，但阿不思知道这仅仅只是开始，发情期对于被标记过的omega来说要比没被标记过的omega更加难过。  
阿不思把水温调到了最低，花洒里的凉水直接而凶猛的浇到他的头上，再流遍他的全身。阿不思被冷水激的全身发颤，却反倒因此而感到一丝的放松。虽然并不是长久之计，但冷水多少抑制了发情期蔓延的速度。阿不思的双臂支撑在淋浴间的墙壁上，他并不是没有经历过这样的发情期，而正是因为有过经历，才让阿不思对接下来发生的事感到不安而害怕。  
最一开始的时候，阿不思当然不肯屈服，虽然他的家庭并不乐观，但阿不思一路走来也不算太过坎坷，他从前是优秀的天才学生，后来又是受人追捧景仰的教授，天之骄子从来都是他的标签和冠冕，身份突变也无法褪去他的骄傲。但阿不思显然低估了魔法部那些不入流的腌臜手段，他们给他下了药，确切说是灌了药，于是阿不思在前所未有的凶猛发情期里煎熬了两天，他控制不住的想要把任何一个柱状的物体塞进自己的身体里，更希望能够有一个什么魔法，可以让他把身体里的内脏器官全部拿出来，使劲的搓一搓再放回去。到最后，当那两个早已记不清面貌的alpha在他身体里驰骋的时候，阿不思几乎都要感激涕零了。  
如果欧洲魔法部那些人能有发情期的一半执着，欧洲怕是也不会沦陷。阿不思如此想着，关掉了水龙头。冷水已经失去了效用，甚至开始发挥出反作用，水花打的他的身上，只能激荡出更加浓烈的情欲。  
阿不思重新把自己扔回到床上，他动作慌乱的打开床头柜的抽屉，拿出里面那些可以帮助他的工具。感谢梅林，格林德沃离开的很急，并没有把它们一并带走。阿不思先是把那个连着电线的小玩意塞进自己的身体里，他的动作又急又狠，带着一定的力度将那个小东西准确的按到自己的敏感点上。敏感的穴道因为受到刺激而收缩着，阿不思也因此得到一丝抚慰，他闷哼着，把脸埋进格林德沃的枕头里，拼命的吸取着标记alpha的味道。  
但这远远不够，阿不思才刚刚喘了几口气，后穴内的酥麻瘙痒就再次强势的挞伐着他的神经。阿不思稍微侧了侧身，打开了那个小东西的开关。格林德沃只有在想要看阿不思自慰的时候才会用上这些东西，它们被使用的频率极少，所以这个来自麻瓜的小玩意理所当然的还保存着电量。阿不思一边因为这个可以自行抖动的小东西而再次赞美梅林，一边毫不犹豫的拿起另外一个东西，一个硅胶质地的仿真阴茎。格林德沃给它施了咒，好让它的样子和自己一模一样。阿不思的内壁吞吃再绞紧这熟悉的形状，却依然感到饥渴，嫌弃着不足。于是阿不思的左手向下捏着仿真性器的底部，几乎没怎么留余地的将这根东西凶狠的顶进自己的身体里。  
阿不思在先前那个小东西进入生殖腔的时候得到了第一次的高潮，他毫无保留的叫喊着，嘶吼着，喘息着。他知道这只是开始，甚至连前菜都算不上，只是餐前那些可以无尽索求的面包*。阿不思不知道自己还要经历多少次高潮，但他知道他是被情欲牢牢掌控的奴隶，他会在一次又一次的射精中丢掉理智，成为只想被alpha操翻的牲畜。  
格林德沃再次打开卧室房门的时候已经是一天后了。屋子里浓烈的气味几乎令他无法呼吸。哪怕阿不思的味道再令人着迷，但太过强烈也只会让格林德沃被顶的头晕，更不用说这其中还夹杂了浓重的精液的味道。  
格林德沃小心翼翼的靠近阿不思，他背对着格林德沃，看起来像是睡着了，又或许是昏迷了。格林德沃看着掉在地上的被子和散落着羽毛的半个枕头，他可以肯定，这一天对于阿不思来说或许像是一年那么漫长。  
格林德沃感到一些后悔，无论如何，这也不是一个绅士的alpha应该对他的omega所做的事，而这种感觉在格林德沃看到床单的每一寸都被浸满了水渍之后更加深重了一些。  
格林德沃动作轻缓的坐到了床边，他的手指在阿不思的肩头轻柔的描画着，那里的触感并不似平常一样顺滑，而是被汗水湿过一遍又一遍的粘腻。  
阿不思已经被无法抑制的情欲折磨了一天，但他的身体却依然在无休止的叫嚣着更多。他的大脑在这样的拉锯战下疲累不堪，最终陷入并不实在的浅度昏迷。阿不思在昏迷中等来他的解药，他看着坐在床边的格林德沃，像是沙漠中丢了水壶的行者看到了绿洲，汪洋中丢了罗盘的水手看到了北斗。  
“你以后，永远，也不能再这样对我。”原本连一根手指也动不了的阿不思不知道哪里来的力气，他拉着格林德沃的胳膊把他拖到床上，然后再压着他的肩膀把他推倒，撕扯着他的衣服，直到那贪心不足的后穴终于得到心念的粗硕。  
格林德沃感觉到阿不思内里的温度灼热的吓人，而他一向紧致的内壁也被他玩弄的有些过于软烂。  
“我能，阿不思，”格林德沃的手指从阿不思的肩膀一路沿着他的腰线向下，最终温柔的握在他的腰际。格林德沃心疼着他的玫瑰，却说着口是心非的话，和任何一个做了错事，却碍于面子不肯认错，只好在别的地方想方设法的找补回来的alpha没有任何区别，“你是我的，只有我，能对你做任何事。”  
  
  
6.  
“别睡，”格林德沃的手指在阿不思的肩背上无意识的画着圈，他的声音并不平和，带着激情过后独特的喑哑，“别睡，起来收拾一下，等会儿你得和我一起走。“  
  
晨间的性爱像是一杯咖啡，对于格林德沃来说是开启新一天的最佳选择，必要而又醒神。咖啡的苦涩和香醇滚过喉咙，唤醒味觉和脾胃，而性爱的功效则更大一些，它深入神经，激荡大脑，可以让所有的感官快速清明起来。  
  
但对于阿不思来说，这着实算不上什么好的选择。和大多数英国人一样，他很少喝咖啡，相比之下他更喜欢一壶红茶，加上新鲜的牛奶和打发过的奶油，配上一点儿可以愉悦舌尖的甜点，再稍微起的晚一会儿，慢条斯理的早午餐才是迎接新一天的最佳仪式。  
  
和平常一样，哪怕在纽蒙迦德住了半年多，阿不思也依然不能入乡随俗。清晨的性爱之后阿不思会重新躺回柔软的枕衾间，毫无抵抗的让睡意笼罩大脑。但是格林德沃的话让今日脱离了往日的循规蹈矩，阿不思睁开眼睛驱走朦胧的睡意，他挪动着身体，换了一个姿势，好让自己可以看向格林德沃。  
  
“你知道我要带你去哪。”这是一个肯定的语句，格林德沃看着阿不思刚才还睡意阑珊，现在却明亮起来的眼睛，这双眼睛里闪耀着笃定和兴奋，却没有一丝一毫的惊讶和意外。  
  
“你说过了，”阿不思开了口，他的声音比格林德沃要沙哑许多，这很正常，毕竟从上一次的发情期到现在的这一个月来，格林德沃在阿布思身上宣示主权的时间，要比从前多了差不多一倍，“就算我要为从前的错误赎罪，也该由你来定夺刑罚，”阿不思露出一个微笑，他的手指从格林德沃的太阳穴开始，沿着鬓边抚至下巴，温柔又平和，像是月圆之夜居于森林中央的静谧湖水，“我的主人，我的陛下。”  
  
格林德沃把阿不思贴在自己脸颊上的手拿下来，然后以交握的方式引领着，让阿不思的手背贴上自己的嘴唇，“我该是你的丈夫，而你应该站在我的身边，生下我的继承人。”格林德沃闭着眼睛，用嘴唇和手指感受着阿不思的温度，他想象着自己和阿不思一起为更伟大的利益而挥斥方遒的情景，想象着他们的孩子，女儿或者儿子，有着阿不思的蓝眼睛和下巴。  
  
格林德沃觉得自己每多和阿不思呆上一分钟，他们之间的契合度就会多上一分。他并不惊讶于阿不思对他们今天的行程早有预料，事实上，阿不思总是能在许多事上说出他的所思所想。而格林德沃也从未因此感到恼羞成怒，相反的，他感到温暖而贴心，那是灵魂共振时所带来的愉悦感。但他们遇到的太晚了，格林德沃在心中哀叹着惋惜，不仅仅是因为那只几乎不可能从他心中飞走的小凤凰，更是因为阿不思的身份和立场，他无法和一个曾经极力反对自己的战犯结婚，这会对圣徒们的信念产生不可估量的打击。阿不思只能是他的情夫，却不能冠上他的姓氏。  
阿不思没有说话。他知道这个道理，了解格林德沃的想法，也体味的出格林德沃的感情，那是他所有谋划的基础。但阿不思还是不可自己的希冀着更多，他从来都没什么可以真正说的上话的朋友，他们可以和他玩乐，却无法走进他的内心。这个世界总是属于大多数的平凡人，太过的聪慧就像是一个诅咒，但格林德沃显然打破了这个诅咒，那些被修改过的魔咒，配方独特的药剂和堆满书柜的笔记就是解药。阿不思有的时候也会想，如果他们能早点认识，是不是一切会不一样。但不管一样还是不一样，他们已经走在了不同的路径上，格林德沃走的气宇轩昂，如日中天，而阿不思虽然身陷荆棘丛林，但他明白自己并不会回头。对于那些在赶路的途中因为劳累而产生的幻想，格林德沃可以说一说，阿不思可以想一想，但他们都知道，这样不切实际的想法，也就仅限于此了。  
  
“不得不说，阿不思，你的弟弟和你真的一点儿也不像，”格林德沃再次开口的时候改变了话题，他脸上的怅然转变成一丝略带无奈的轻松笑容，“文达说她在霍格莫德的酒馆里找到他的时候，几乎听遍了用英语所能描述的所有恶劣话语。”  
  
“你找了阿不福斯？”阿不思显的有些紧张，他微微皱着眉，靠坐在床头上，有些严肃的面对着格林德沃，“你没有……他没有做什么出格的事吧。“  
  
格林德沃从没见过失语的阿不思，他因为他的家人而身陷囹圄，又因为他的家人而紧张失言，这让没怎么体会过亲人牵绊的格林德沃感到气恼，他突然觉得，阿不思就是因为有了这样的羁绊，才会落得如此地步，而不能展现他的才华，“福利把你家的事说的干净利索，为了不刺激你妹妹，我只好派人去找了你弟弟，“格林德沃解释着，他明白阿不思话语中的意思，“他很好，但这都是看在你的份上，要知道单凭他拿魔杖指着我这一点，就足够他在阿兹卡班呆一辈子了。”  
  
阿不思又轻又长的舒了口气，他听的出格林德沃语气中的微弱的恼怒，很显然，他和其他人一样，觉得他为他的家人付出了太多，“我年轻的时候总觉得家人是累赘，”阿不思轻笑了一声，带着满满的嘲讽和后悔，“总是想着能离多远就离多远，每个假期，哪怕是睡在异国他乡阴冷潮湿的旅馆里，也不愿意回家，妈妈总是由着我，阿不福斯再气愤也无可奈何……后来爸爸在阿兹卡班过世，妈妈的身体也不太好，但我不知道，或者说我知道却不在意，”阿不思吸了吸鼻子，这些不曾对人说过的往事历久弥新的压抑着他，“阿不福斯一直照顾着妈妈和安娜，后来他上了七年级，实在忙不过来，才来找我，我答应了他，却并没有做到……那天我本来应该回家的，但是我却去了一个关于变形术的会议，安娜的默然者爆发了，妈妈受了很重的伤，虽然被抢救回来，却不再记得任何事，行动也不再方便，阿不福斯直接去了圣芒戈，他还有几天就要考试了，但是他最后一场考试也没有去……”阿不思无声的哭了出来，他的泪水滴到被子上，“我试着弥补，安娜很快接受了我，会在每一年的圣诞节送我她织的袜子或者毛衣，妈妈虽然不记得我，却知道怎么做我最喜欢吃的点心，只有阿不福斯不肯原谅我，但那也没什么，多年的隔阂总不是说没就没了……但是当我被福利抓住，阿不福斯一个人潜进了魔法部想要救我……  
  
格林德沃把阿不思搂进怀里，他不太会安慰人，但他并不是没有共情感。阿不思看重他的家人，却被人以此相要挟，格林德沃无法想象有人拿捏着阿不思的性命要挟他，光是想象就足够令他难以忍受，“别哭，阿尔，”格林德沃亲吻着阿不思的发顶，“你和我在一起，再也不会有人用你的家人威胁你。”  
  
阿不思在拿着魔药的阿伯纳西想要推开福利办公室的门之前拦住了他，“不要这个。”阿不思看着那一小瓶翠绿色的魔药，声音平静而又冷酷。  
  
格林德沃几乎是立刻就会意了阿不思的意思，他笑起来，示意阿伯纳西把魔药给他。福利到底是有多蠢，才会觉得阿不思是他可以摆布的棋子，是那些可以随意种在花园里的脆弱娇嫩的花。  
  
一个简单的变形术，玻璃瓶子变成一把收入鞘中的匕首，格林德沃甚至颇有闲情逸致的在刀鞘和手柄上变化出了玫瑰纹路，“去吧，我的玫瑰。”  
阿不思接过格林德沃递给他的匕首，他没有说话，半仰着头，唇角挟着笑意，低眸看着匕首，目光狡黠又坚定。  
  
格林德沃和阿伯纳西并没有进去，阿不思在拧开门把手之前冲格林德沃露出一个温和的浅笑，“不会很久。”他的声音又轻又柔，就好像他是要去换一件衣服，去一趟洗手间，而非握着一把匕首，去见他的敌人。  
  
阿不思坐到了福利办公桌后面的椅子上，他把匕首放到桌上，面带微笑的托着下巴看向缩在墙角一动不动，却恶狠狠的用眼神剜着他的福利，“部长先生看起来并不欢迎我，几天前你不是还写信对我嘘寒问暖来着？”  
  
阿不思能够感觉到福利看向他的眼神更加狠厉了些，但他并不在意，他把带着轮子的转椅向后推了推，在福利的办公桌里翻找起来，最终在一本文件夹里找到了一张巧克力蛙的画片。阿不思把画片捏在手里反复看了看，尽管上面的文字介绍着戈德里科格兰芬多，但阿不思知道，这些字母都是可以被修改的，  
  
“我想你以后也用不上这个了，”阿不思把画片揣进口袋里，“但是这么好的东西总不该被浪费，你说是不是。”  
  
福利看向阿不思的眼神进一步的恶劣，他的眼珠几乎都要爆出眼眶，喉咙里呜呜咽咽的发出杂音。  
  
“抱歉，”阿不思从椅子上站起来，走到福利的身前，目光凛冽的俯视着他，“是我不好，忘记了部长先生还被下着咒。”  
  
阿不思知道福利不会有什么好话，但他还是解开了福利的噤声咒，哪怕是要被判摄魂怪之吻的人，在宣判之前也还有辩白的机会，而真正罪大恶极之人，在凿凿实证面前，就算是有一百张嘴，也一个字也说不出来。  
  
“你这个肮脏下贱的烂婊子，竟然敢害我，”福利喘着粗气叫骂着，“要不是你在格林德沃枕边蛊惑他，他又怎么会找我的事，”响亮的冷哼从福利的鼻腔里窜出，“我从前倒是没说错，相比在霍格沃茨当教授，你更适合做婊子，连格林德沃都被你哄的团团转，只怕从前那些对你歌功颂德的人，都是被你伺候的舒服了。”  
  
“你忘记了吗，部长先生，”阿不思的语调依然平静而缓和，全然不在意福利的侮辱，“你说过的，我是个厉害的巫师，所以我可以擅长任何事，而你也承认过，你确实不如我，那么你能想出来的，用于威胁我，控制我的办法，对我来说，其实也并不是那么难以破解，”阿不思在办公室里缓慢的走了一圈，顺手拿起桌子上的匕首，“对于控制一个任何方面都要比你强的人，部长先生，你最应该做的就是拿走他的头脑，让他变得比你更加蠢笨，所以遗忘咒才应该是你的最佳选择。”  
  
阿不思看着福利的眼神变的飘忽而躲闪，这位自视清高的绅士，用一个又一个谎言来层层叠叠的掩盖污秽，到最后，甚至连自己也骗了过去。  
  
“你把遗忘咒用错了地方，”阿不思掀开了光鲜亮丽的包装纸，逼迫着福利直视破败又龌龊的自己，“昆尼希从来没有主动找过你，是你去找他的，而你也从来没打算让我接受审判，或者说你已经对我进行了审判，用每一天都强奸我的方式。”  
  
“你怎么……”福利的愤怒全部转变成了错愕与震惊，他把一切都做的滴水不漏，在把阿不思送去给昆尼希之前，他至少施了两边遗忘咒。  
  
“不知道怎么，我对遗忘咒免疫，”阿不思的语气轻描淡写，“我记得你对我做过的每一件事，但好像你自己却忘记了，你用一个遗忘咒把自己伪装的那么好，心安理得的鄙视昆尼希那样的人，到最后连你自己也不知道，其实你连他们也远远比不上。”  
  
阿不思把匕首从鞘里抽出来，把尖端抵在福利的喉咙上，“这个世界的毒瘤不是格林德沃，而是像你这样的人，”阿不思无视着福利的求饶，他看着福利因为恐惧而颤抖涣散的眼睛，目光里除了仇恨，还有浓重的悲悯，“我很抱歉，部长先生，但是你不配以巫师的方式死去。”  
  
筋骨寸断和血液翻涌的声音随着匕首的深入在并不大的办公室里响起又消失。阿不思把匕首从福利的喉咙里抽出来，他看着福利空洞的眼神，明白这并不是结束，而是开始。  
  
阿不思几乎没有什么恍惚期，他镇定的跟着等在门口的阿伯纳西离开，在见到格林德沃之后甚至向他抱歉的笑了笑，“不好意思，我弄脏了你的匕首。”他的语气淡然又随意，就好像这把匕首不过是切了一块牛排。  
  
阿不思在把匕首还给格林德沃之后拥抱了站在一边的阿不福斯。阿不福斯在给阿莉安娜送完解药之后强烈要求看一眼阿不思，而格林德沃似乎也觉得这没什么大不了的。  
  
“安娜自由了，”阿不思在阿不福斯的耳边轻声说着，他左边的胳膊紧紧的揽着弟弟的肩膀，右手却往阿不福斯风衣的口袋里塞了个东西，“我说过，不会让你们再有事的。”  
  
阿不福斯在拥抱结束之后动作轻微的隔着口袋摸了摸，阿不思塞进来的东西并不大，又有一点儿硬度，看起来像是个纸板。阿不福斯目光不善的在阿不思和格林德沃之间来回扫了几次，他想说点儿什么，最终却在阿不思的眼神下放弃了。  
  
“照顾好安娜和妈妈，”阿不思的声音温柔，但他孤注一掷的语气却令阿不福斯感到难受，“还有福克斯。”  
  
“我还有山羊要照顾，哪有时间管你的凤凰。”阿不福斯的语气不善，他不喜欢阿不思身上的献祭感，就好像这个世界需要他去拯救一样。  
  
“你有一只凤凰？”原本站在一边的格林德沃不可置信的开口。  
  
“福克斯并没有在我身边很久，大概只有半年。”阿不思有些不好意思的解释着，凤凰这种生物极少有主人，而阿不思显然觉得自己并没有什么资格成为凤凰的主人。  
  
“但你有一只凤凰。”格林德沃的语气变的坚定，他看着阿不思，觉得有些恍惚。那只被他惦念多年却忘记了面貌的小凤凰逐渐清晰起来，红发蓝眼，有着带着浅浅沟壑的圆润下巴和左边脸颊上那颗独特又勾人的痣。  
  
  
7.  
格林德沃已经有整整两个月没有住在纽蒙迦德了，一切的事务都从奥地利的城堡迁至德国的庄园，上到各种会议，下到猫头鹰书信，无一例外。人人都知道他们的老板出了些问题，但是没有一人个敢问这其中的缘由，更没有一个人敢对此有所置喙。  
  
但圣徒的高层和魔法部的官员又有哪一个不是揣摩人心的高手，格林德沃不回纽蒙迦德，显然是想躲着其中的人或物。但纽蒙迦德里又能有什么呢，不就是一个来自的英国的礼物，一个轻而易举就可以被置于死地的战俘娼妓而已，何至于高高在上的黑魔王像是犯了错误而被赶出家门的alpha一样屈居别院。唯一的解释也只能是格林德沃的的确确对他的情夫动了感情，而他们最近又闹了矛盾，格林德沃因为宠溺，所以自己搬了出来。对此，欧洲魔法部的高管们纷纷庆幸福利因为感染了龙豆疮而暴毙，不然，这个老狐狸还不得趾高气扬的在说话的时候用下巴戳死他们。  
  
格林德沃不回纽蒙迦德，的确是因为阿不思，但他们并没有矛盾，也没有任何的争吵，所有的原因都在他一个人身上。格林德沃觉得自己实在是太过于蠢笨，他早该想到，拥有着过人的聪慧与才智，能够轻易打动自己内心与情感，又都有着红发蓝眼的人，有多大的几率会是一个人。几率太大了，而他竟然耳聋眼瞎的从未想过。  
  
当格林德沃从找到小凤凰的震惊中回过神来，他并没有一丝一毫的兴奋与喜悦，这和他的设想相差太大了，他从来都没有想过，他的小凤凰和英国送来的玫瑰会是一个人。他感到怅然，感到无助，感到可笑，又感到愤怒，就像是命运在狠狠的抽他的脸，而他对此的回应却只能是卑微的逃离。  
  
格林德沃喜欢阿不思，这毋庸置疑。他从来没有因为阿不思的身份而嫌弃过他，对此，他所有的反应只是嫉妒，嫉妒那些曾经拥有过他的人。但是如果这样的身份贴在了他的小凤凰的身上，一切都变的不太一样了。他的小凤凰应该飞翔在云端，自由，神圣，高不可攀，而不是生长于泥土之中，再艳丽的漂亮也无法掩盖那些和污秽纠缠不清的根茎。如同一盏遍布碎裂纹理的瓷器，如果不知道窑中变故，人人都会称赞他的美丽，如果一旦知道，又有多少人会扼腕叹息他的不完美，遗憾着他不能成为预想的样子。  
  
格林德沃并不是淡薄开阔的神，他只是一个凡人，被命运耻笑，被情感玩弄，被真相折磨。他无法接受，于是只能逃避。像一个庸人，气恼着命数的不公，想要毁掉所有令他幻灭的因素，却又无法真正的下手，只能一次又一次的从别人嘴里听到他的名字，得知他的情况，然后又在这一条又一条的信息里，不可避免的心软着，疼惜着，吩咐着给他最好的一切，像是得了一种奇怪而无药的病。  
  
阿不思和所有人一样，并不知道格林德沃为什么就突然搬去了德国住。他很清楚自己并没有惹到格林德沃，而他又是什么时候突然转变了脸色？阿不思仔细想了想，大概是阿不福斯提到凤凰的时候。于是通过柠檬糖纸和已经被阿不福斯转交给纽特的巧克力蛙画片，阿不思嘱托纽特查一查格林德沃和凤凰有什么渊源。阿不思在消息中言辞恳切，这很重要，他才刚刚和纽特取得了联系，而之后所有的筹划，都得建立在格林德沃对他的喜爱之上。阿不思偶尔会在写消息的时候自嘲的想着，从前他还可以算作被逼无奈，如今倒真的是一个心甘情愿的娼妓了。  
  
纽特和忒休斯在英国沦陷之前就去往了美国，一直未和格林德沃达成和解的美国魔法国会态度很强硬，不仅给予了欧洲反抗者庇护，更是暗中帮助不少。纽特很快打听出格林德沃其实并没有和凤凰有什么渊源，除了十几年前寻找过凤凰家徽和图腾。这样的结果对于阿不思来说显然没什么帮助，格林德沃当初想要在古老的纯血家族里拉拢一些追随者，这无可厚非，但又和自己有什么关系。  
  
阿不思因此而忧心烦琐了两周，但他很快释然。无论格林德沃对凤凰有什么特殊情愫，都不重要，重要的是他依然住在纽蒙迦德，而格林德沃吩咐下来的对他的照顾反而有增无减，连那些圣徒和魔法部的人都看出来格林德沃对他有着情意，他又有什么可担心的。于是阿不思开始执着于另外一件事，一件他已经做了一段时间，马上就可以收获成果的事，收集格林德沃安插在各国的潜伏圣徒的名单。  
  
格林德沃的缺席给阿不思提供了便利，收集到完整的名单并没有花费很久，但问题是如何把名单送出去。这些人的名字都被施了非常高级的魔咒，只要是在任何一个魔法器物上被提及，格林德沃都会知晓。柠檬糖纸，猫头鹰书信，甚至仅仅是用巫师制造的羽毛笔和羊皮纸写下他们的名字，都无一例外的会被知道。  
  
名单因为传递的难度而被搁置了半个月，直到纽特发来消息，皮奎里会长会出席下个月在德国举行的宴会，而他的朋友蒂娜小姐会作为随行傲罗一同前往，如果阿不思也能出席，他可以用麻瓜的纸笔写下名单，然后交给蒂娜。  
  
阿不思接受了纽特的建议，要来麻瓜的纸笔很简单，纽蒙迦德的家养小精灵早就对他喜爱到言听计从，而要到一张宴会的入场券也不是难事，多的是急于求成，渴望权利的下层圣徒和魔法部官员，他们在洞悉了格林德沃对他的感情后，巴结与见缝插针的逢迎就没停止过。对于阿不思本身而言，他也并不怕惹恼格林德沃，换句话说，他相信自己并不会惹恼格林德沃。格林德沃因为某件并不是他的错的事而逃避他，阿不思觉得自己不能任由他们之间的缝隙逐渐龟裂，加深，他也是时候把这道缝隙填上了。  
  
阿不思去的非常晚，甚至晚过一向迟到的格林德沃。他推开宴会厅的门时除了门口面带惊讶又不好阻拦的守卫圣徒外，几乎没什么人看到他。戈德斯坦小姐如同纽特计划里说的一样，利落的假装撞上他，被折起来的纸条毫无意外的交到了戈达斯坦小姐的手里。他们的接触一定不能被格林德沃所知，不然等到皮奎里会长有所行动，格林德沃甚至可以很容易的做出联想。  
  
戈德斯坦小姐低声说着抱歉，然后快速走回皮奎里会长的身边。阿不思一边整理着流水丝绸的袍子外套，一边追随着戈德斯坦小姐的身影看过去。皮奎里会长正在和加拿大的部长说着话，注意到阿不思的眼神后她轻微的点头，并没有更多的反应。再往远处一点有中东和亚洲的人，阿不思并不认识他们，但他知道这些国家都并没有和格林德沃达成什么协议。显然，这次的宴会用于外交，格林德沃可没办法在他们面前展露太过锋芒的架子，哪怕他已经收服了整个欧洲，但面对世界上另外的板块，他也得暂时戴上面具，言辞礼貌的谈判着，拉拢着。  
  
阿不思知道格林德沃此刻一定在和哪位尚未被说服的部长高谈更伟大的利益，但陆陆续续投向他的目光和渐渐弥漫起来的窃窃私语让他一刻也耽误不得，格林德沃很快就会知道他的存在，他必须快速的找到他的目标。  
  
阿不思在一幅中世界的画像下看到了正和一位omega小姐说话的昆尼希。自从大半年前的宴会上阿不思狠狠的奚落了他一顿之后，他们就再也没见过了。阿不思径直走向昆尼希，礼貌的请求omega小姐离开。这位小姐显然是知道阿不思的，她惊讶的眨了眨眼睛，迅速的转身离开。  
  
“真的非常抱歉，部长先生，”阿不思微微皱着眉，垂着眼睛，就好像他真的因为十足的歉意而不敢看昆尼希一样，“那会儿我不应该那么说您的，您说的对，只有您，可以救我，”阿不思突然的抬起头，开始用他已经泛起泪花的蓝眼睛直视着昆尼希，“我还能和您一起走吗？”阿不思的声音微微的颤抖着，带着胆怯的恳求和无助的希冀，“我真的很想去德国。”  
  
昆尼希看着眼前的阿不思，不可避免的吞咽了几下。这枝英格兰的玫瑰显然在纽蒙迦德被照顾的很好，昆尼希觉得他比半年前要更加漂亮了些。但即便如此，他还是做出了和半年前的宴会上截然相反的回应，开什么玩笑，福利的确是贪图钱财的老鸨，但格林德沃可不是愿意与人分享的贤王。  
  
“你怎么会想去德国呢，”昆尼希向后退了一步，和阿不思拉开距离，带着尴尬的礼貌，竭力的表达着拒绝，“谁不知道格林德沃对你的感情，我只睡过你两次，阿不思……不对，邓布利多先生，放过我吧，求你了。”  
  
“您为什么要求我，是我在求你啊，部长先生，”阿不思毫不退避的向前，直到把昆尼希逼到了墙边，他抬起胳膊把左手轻柔的放到昆尼希的脸上，上半身几乎要与昆尼希贴在一起，“求您救救我吧，格林德沃已经厌倦了我，他看上了别人，一个德国的未成年omega，这就是他一直住在德国的原因，但那个孩子就快成年了，他十七的生日就会是我的忌日，”阿不思微凉的手指从昆尼希的脸一路抚摸至他的胯下，然后隔着裤子捏了捏那软绵绵的一团，仅仅是这种程度，还不足以让昆尼希硬起来，“格林德沃把我玩的很开，”阿不思把声音压的很低，大方的说着露骨的话，“我可以比从前更好的满足你。”  
  
昆尼希不停的咽着唾液，努力的把自己的眼睛放空在远处，却还是感到心脏剧烈的跳动着，衬衫粘在了后背上。他的确很想要阿不思，哪个alpha不想操一操这样的omega，连格林德沃都想，别说他了。但他无法相信阿不思，福利已经是前车之鉴了，还是命重要一点儿。昆尼希奋力的从阿不思的压迫下闪身出来，拉出一段安全的距离，斟酌着既不得罪他，又能赶紧摆脱他的话。  
  
昆尼希的思绪只存在了一瞬，当他看到满脸阴霾暴戾，如同疾风骤雨一般走过来的格林德沃，脑子里就只有一片空白了。  
  
“你在这干什么。”格林德沃用尽全力抓着阿不思的胳膊，几乎是拖拽着把他拉到宴会厅后面的盥洗室里。  
  
“你两个月没露面了，”阿不思无视着格林德沃极力压抑的情绪和难看的脸色，语气无谓而理所当然，“我不想你哪天一回来就用魔杖指着我，但作为一个娼妓我也没什么别的办法，只能瞅准时机，找个下家了。”  
  
“我从来都不喜欢重复又重复同一句话，”格林德沃反倒笑了起来，但阿不思看的出来，他脸上的每一寸皮肤都承载着不可再多的愤怒，“看来我只能往你的肚子里塞点东西，你才能真的记住你现在的身份。”格林德沃的呼吸喷在阿不思的脸颊上，两个月来积压的汹涌情绪终于找到了出口，急迫的想要喷发出来。  
  
  
8.  
格林德沃从宴会上直接回了纽蒙迦德，每一个出席宴会的欧洲人都知道原因。他们暗自里幸灾乐祸着，猜测着阿不思的结局会有多么悲惨，他会被格林德沃以何种方式处死，又或者他不会死，而是成为更加低贱的娼妓，每天被粗鲁的人不停的玩弄。这样的想象激发着他们病态的兴奋，丰富着他们茶余饭后的谈资。当然他们所议论的也不仅仅只有阿不思，还有他们的老板，不可一世的黑魔王在他的情夫那里吃了瘪，格林德沃得到欧洲又怎样，还不是连一个omega都收拾不了。然后他们又进而嘲笑着格林德沃的品味，他要什么样的omega没有，却偏偏看上一个被人玩烂的货，简直可笑。  
这些欧洲魔法界的高层们，在光鲜亮丽的表面下窃窃私语着腌臜而污秽的话，可想而知的引来了圣徒们的不满。文达出手料理了几个职位不算太高的官员，情况有了些好转，但流言蜚语总没有那么容易被清理干净，要想彻底解决，还是得格林德沃出面。但是格林德沃已经整整四天没露面了，纽蒙迦德周围被下了牢固的防护咒，除了个别圣徒中的心腹，所有人都无法进入。  
文达显然是那几个值得被信任的，第三天的时候，她带着一摞文件去了纽蒙迦德，才刚刚踏进防护屏障，她就闻到了信息素的味道。纽蒙迦德那么大，信息素的味道扩散的如此广泛，文达几乎不敢想象阿不思的发情期该有多么凶猛。文达在纽蒙迦德的会客厅见到了格林德沃，她的老板穿着一件睡衣，松松垮垮的系着带子，眉宇间也看得出有些疲累。文达没有多嘴，她十分得体的向格林德沃转述了流言，但格林德沃只是嗤笑了一声，毫无回应。文达立刻会意了，格林德沃根本不在乎上不得台面的麻雀们如何叽叽喳喳，他只在乎凤凰是否落在了他的梧桐枝上。  
格林德沃用搭在腿上的餐巾擦了擦嘴角，他站起身，端起长桌另一端的托盘，托盘上的烟熏三文鱼，牛角面包，起司和红茶都保持着它们最完美的温度。格林德沃把托盘端进了卧室，放到了床头柜上。哪怕是阿不思的标记alpha，又服用了镇定剂，格林德沃还是被白檀玫瑰的味道吸引着，迷幻着。  
阿不思的信息素从来没有这么浓重，这么过霸道过。就连格林德沃也得在他的咖啡里兑上一点镇静剂，才能靠近阿不思。事实上，这样的浓郁的信息素早已超过了生理本能，阿不思之所以会这样，完全是因为格林德沃给他喝下了超剂量的，最强效的催化剂。阿不思喝下催化剂没多久就进入了发情期，催化剂跟随着血液，流淌进他的每一个细胞和每一根神经。属于人类的情绪的几乎没在他的脑子里呆多久，就被单纯而强硬的情欲赶走。整整两天，除了做爱，阿不思什么也想不到。直到第三天，情况才好转一点儿，他开始感觉到困倦和饥饿，但当这种基本的生理需求被满足以后，他依然没办法思考，情欲会重新蔓延他的大脑，像是恶性的病毒，只能被暂时的压制，却无法根治。  
格林德沃看着全神贯注的吃着早餐的阿不思，动作温柔的把他因为低头而垂落下来的发丝别到耳后。他已经没有几天前那么生气了，甚至开始思考自己是不是有些过分。  
几天前格林德沃拉扯着阿不思回到纽蒙迦德的时候，那些混杂在一起的爆裂情绪疯狂的冲击着他的大脑，剥夺着他的呼吸。格林德沃觉得自己两个月的纠结逃避可笑而没有必要。阿不思是被暴风雨席卷过的玫瑰，这是事实，是哪怕用上时间转换器也没办法改变的事实。格林德沃因此埋怨着阿不思，嫉恨着魔法部的人，更恼怒着自己，但除了有所作为以外，再汹涌的情绪，再长久的逃避也不会有任何的改变。于是格林德沃给阿不思喂下了催化剂，他相信玫瑰的花蕊里包含着凤凰的火种，他只要让这火焰重新燃烧起来，那些缠绕着玫瑰的污秽会被焚烧殆尽，凤凰会在火焰中涅槃重生，更会带来新的小凤凰。而对待魔法部的人，显然就要容易许多了。一只从纽蒙迦德飞出去的猫头鹰，在欧洲的天空中盘旋一圈，带走的不仅仅是德国魔法部部长的灵魂，还有更多曾经和福利喝过下午茶的人。  
格林德沃在盛怒中失了分寸，他喂给阿不思的催化剂有点儿太多了，阿不思的发情期来势汹汹而不可抵挡。他的确是想要阿不思怀上他们的孩子，但这有些太过猛烈的发情期不仅仅煎熬着阿不思，同样令格林德沃有些难以招架。但格林德沃总能思考着事情的两面性，发情期的确有些太过猛烈，但这无疑会增长时间，增加阿不思受孕的几率，从而达到他的目的。  
阿不思浓烈的信息素和势不可挡的发情影响着格林德沃，他会无所顾忌的和阿不思交媾，却也会在每一次释放过后的冷静中心疼阿不思。就像现在，格林德沃看着正在吃东西的阿不思会思考自己是不是做的过分了些，也会在阿不思放下茶杯，抬头和他接吻之后把这样的想法抛诸脑后。  
阿不思一边渴求的啜吻着格林德沃的嘴唇，耳后和脖颈，一边抬手解开他睡衣的系带，轻车熟路的握住alpha已经开始勃起的性器官。这已经是发情期的第五天了，却还是没有消退的迹象，阿不思知道自己大概还要在情欲中沉沦几天，但好在他已经对这样的情况有所适应，面对当仁不让的情潮，他也能渐渐的控制自己的动作，偶尔找回一点儿理智。  
但找回的这一点儿理智并不意味着阿不思要用它来对抗生理的本能，他能从格林德沃那里获得快感和满足，而标记alpha又会在生理之上带来心理上的安慰，阿不思并不想拒绝这些。他所得来的理智让他有了控制的能力，控制着做爱的节奏，以他想要的方式进行着。  
阿不思的手指聚拢而略微的弯曲着，在格林德沃的已经全然硬挺的阴茎上随意的套弄了几下，然后他拿开了手指，身体下滑，面对着这根青筋显露，略显狰狞的巨物。阿不思并不是初尝人事的少年，他既不惧怕，也不退缩，相反的，他的嘴角勾起跃跃欲试的笑容，探出舌尖舔着上唇，像是面对一道难得的珍馐。  
尽管格林德沃有所准备，却还是被阿不思喉咙深处的挤压逼出低沉的喘息。从前阿不思也经常为格林德沃口交，他的技术非常好，好到只要他想，单单是靠喉咙的推挤逼仄，就可以让格林德沃直接缴械。格林德沃当然是知道阿不思的技术的，他不止一次的射在阿不思的喉咙里，满足而舒爽。格林德沃并不会因为自己无法持久而感到气恼，他知道并不是自己有什么问题，而实在是阿不思的技术太好，至少自己在阿不思穴道内冲杀的时候，就不会有这种情况。格林德沃享受着阿不思的服务，这就像是阿不思的招牌，独特而熟练。  
但这一次不一样，这是这次发情期里阿不思第一次给格林德沃口交，但格林德沃却没有像原来一样沉浸于他的侍弄，刚才的想法让格林德沃原本已经微薄到近乎消失的怒气重新燃了起来。阿不思不应该有这么好的技术，他们才在一起多久啊，半年而已，这么短的时间他怎么会有这么好的技术呢，他应该在他的指导下小心翼翼的探出舌尖，眼泪汪汪的探索着，在深喉之后立刻难受的咳嗽起来，而不是像现在这样，技术精湛到没有什么可以进步的空间。  
格林德沃推着阿不思的肩膀把自己从他的嘴里抽出来，拉扯着他的胳膊把他从床上拽下来，然后再推搡着把他的后背抵在床柱上。阿不思会怀上他们的孩子，而那些同流合污的宵小之辈也被他处死，但这也改变不了已经发生的事，不过是亡羊补牢的止损而已，再严峻的栅栏也补不回死去的羊群，再完美的处置也找不回错过的时光。就像农夫挥动着鞭子责骂羊群的不听话，以此来掩盖自己的失职一样，格林德沃用愤怒而粗暴的动作掩盖着甚至连他自己都不清楚的后悔和悲伤。  
格林德沃拉起阿不思的右腿，把他的膝弯搭在自己的臂弯处，然后抬手拉出插在阿不思身体里的黑色塞子，直接而不留余力的整根插入，毫无阻碍的没进阿不思的生殖腔内，带出响亮到有些刺耳的肉体拍击的声音。  
阿不思早已被操的熟透，他生殖腔的入口完全的张开着，和他的穴道融为一体，温暖，湿润，紧致又瑟缩，黏黏糊糊的攀附着，咬紧着alpha的阴茎。但格林德沃似乎早已熟悉于这样的美好，他不需要停下来享受，也不需要顾及omega的感受，他知道阿不思受得了他冲击般的给予。于是格林德沃在一声略显绵长，带着亢奋的喘息之后开始提起腰胯，猛烈而奋力的征讨着omega的身体。  
阿不思因为格林德沃的顶撞而一次又一次的撞在床柱上。拥有着精致浮雕的床柱深陷进阿不思背部的皮肉里，硌着他的脊椎，带来丝丝缕缕的微痛。阿不思感觉得到疼痛，但发情期让并不严重的疼痛失去了它原本的感觉，反而变成了情欲的帮凶。于是阿不思更加努力的回应着格林德沃的动作，他的内壁越发的绞紧，他的喘息越发的沉重，他的叫喊越发的响亮。  
格林德沃不可避免的被带动起来，他拉起了阿不思的另一条腿，把阿不思悬空着抵在自己和床柱之间，靠着自己的臂力和一根装饰用的床柱，支撑着阿不思的重量。  
这样的姿势让格林德沃进入的更深，从而更多的挤榨出阿不思甜腻的汁水和他之前射进去的精液。阿不思被射的很满，而格林德沃会在阿不思每次入睡之前塞住他的穴口，再在腰下垫上两个枕头，来增加怀孕的几率。这样的行为会让格林德沃的精液流入的很深，有一些哪怕在拔出塞子之后，也不会自然的流出，只能依靠新一轮的挺入，才能被搅弄出来。  
阿不思能够感觉到格林德沃进入了一个新的深度，他穴道内的酥麻瘙痒被狠狠的镇压着，十足的饱胀感甚至让他有点儿反胃。  
但是这些感觉都渐渐被强烈起来的疼痛感所消弭。原本只是一下一下硌在脊椎上的木雕凸起深深的嵌进了皮肉中，又因为格林德沃的动作，使得软嫩的皮肤一刻不停的在坚硬的木质材料上来回的摩擦着。尽管看不见，但阿不思感觉的到，他的后背一定被磨破了。血液腐蚀不了木头，这粗粝的材质还在不停的撕裂他的皮肉。  
格林德沃享受着阿不思因为疼痛而尽力收缩的穴肉，他的喘息近乎嘶吼，他的动作近乎疯狂，直到他放下阿不思，以拥抱的姿势，把他搂进怀里射精的时候才发现，omega的背部流了血。  
这不是格林德沃的本意，尽管这场情事的开端他的确有些生气，但他不想伤害阿不思，更不想让他流血疼痛。尽管不愿意承认，但格林德沃知道他是在气他自己，气他自己错过了阿不思那么多年。  
“抱歉……是我的错，”格林德沃小心翼翼的把阿不思抱回床上，他的声音是如此的柔软，一边用无杖魔咒给阿不思愈合着伤口，一边安抚着，亲吻着他的额头，“以后一定不会了。”  
“很疼……”阿不思揣着泪花的眼睛直视着格林德沃，声音低沉的抱怨着。  
“很抱歉……”格林德沃并不怎么会安慰人，他只能把阿不思搂着怀里，重复着同样的单词。  
格林德沃的思绪在阿不思的鲜血和泪光中翻涌起来。阿不思是他的玫瑰，也是他的凤凰，他们相遇，分开又重逢，不同的身份和不同的名字，想起的回忆和永远遗忘的经历，对冲的立场和付出的代价。格林德沃知道以自己和阿不思的身份，他们太难拥有一份纯粹的爱情，但那又如何，他愿意接受挑战，哪怕这份爱情里会裹夹沉重，携带伤痛，格林德沃依然选择将它抓住，揣进心口。  
“我会和你结婚，”格林德沃用飞来咒把柜子里的戒指拿过来，戴在了阿不思的左手上，“我们的孩子会是我的继承人，而不是我的私生子。”格林德沃的话语严肃而郑重，他低头亲吻着阿不思的手背。  
这并不是格林德沃的一时兴起，几个月前他就把这枚戒指从书房拿到了卧室，趁着阿不思睡着戴在他的无名指上。那个时候格林德沃踌躇不前，有着这样那样的顾虑，但是现在，这些顾虑或被解决，或被压制，他下定了决心。既然他践行着“更伟大的利益”，那么这句话的主人，理所应当的，应该在他的身边。  
阿不思懵然的看着格林德沃把那只内刻金雕的蓝宝石戒指套在了自己的手指上，又听完了附带在这枚家族徽戒上的，不太寻常的求婚宣言，依然处在惊讶的状态中。  
格林德沃并没有催促阿不思，他只是笑着看向他的omega，等待着他的回应，直到阿不思声音颤抖的叫着他的名字。  
阿不思低头看着这枚戒指，他知道自己没法拒绝。他为什么要拒绝，成为格林德沃的合法伴侣对他的计划有太大的帮助了，他应该高兴，然后在心里嘲笑格林德沃的无知。但阿不思并不觉得高兴，也不想嘲笑格林德沃，他不是看不清自己的内心，他知道自己爱上了格林德沃，哪怕格林德沃是让他沦落的元凶。但这样的恨，也不能影响爱的产生，人类拥有着丰富的情绪，却也被这些情绪操纵，阿不思有的时候也不知道，他和格林德沃在一起时的交流，什么时候是逢场作戏，又有什么时候是真情实意。  
“我愿意，盖勒特，我愿意。”阿不思带着笑容答应了格林德沃的求婚，他的心脏激烈的跳动着，却不全是因为喜悦。他的确有一点儿欣喜，但更多的是担忧，原本清晰的路变得有些模糊，原本是鼻涕虫味的糖果，却尝出了蜂蜜柠檬味的夹心。阿不思突然想到那张用于联络的糖纸，突然觉得它的锡纸质地和这枚戒指上的银，看起来是那么的相似。  
  
End


End file.
